Three Months
by some cool random word
Summary: Just a story I was moved to write after listening to a Kelly Clarkson song.  The Story is about Severus and Lily, three months after her death.  Please read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters or the song & I'm not making any money for this...

Background It's January, three months after Lily and James death. Severus has only been teacher for three months as well. The setting is in the great hall during a dance. A fifth year girl was standing on the stage with the band behind her. Her name was Maura Florence, a member of Ravenclaw. She had started a band with a few of her classmates. This was their first live performance for the entire school.

Maura stepped to the front of the stage and her band started playing. It was a soft song so everyone began pairing off into twos. Those who didn't have partners to dance with looked around for someone to grab or simply walk off to the sides to get some pumpkin juice.

_**And I don't know**_

_**This could break my heart or save me**_

_**Nothing's real**_

_**Until you let go completely**_

_**So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving**_

_**So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**_

In the back stood professors McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Sprout, Flitwick and Binns. Everyone listen as Professor Sprout reminisced about her first dance with Knox Turner and the disaster it was.

Everyone except Snape, who became distracted once Maura began to sing. He raised his head and squinted his eyes looking hard at Maura. Something about the song she was singing sound oddly familiar to him. He stared at her hard, thinking hard. It was at the tip of his head but he could not for the life of himself put his finger on it completely.

That's when Professor McGonagall notice Severus was no longer paying any attention to Professors Sprouts' story but instead focusing hard on the stage. She turned her head to see what it was he was looking out which caused Dumbledore to do the same.

Once Professor Sprout realized she had lost most her audience she turned towards the stage as well.

"O. That's Maura Florence." proclaimed Sprout. "She has an amazing voice."

"Yes she does. " agreed Professor Binns.

_**Three months and I'm still sober**_

_**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**_

_**But I know it's never really over **_

Sprout and the others turned back around to hear the end of the story.

Except Snape.

He slowly walked from the circle of professors, never taking his glare off Maura. His unexpected exit in the middle of Sprouts' story caused a few startled glances but he didn't notice.

"Severus, is something wrong?" asked McGonagall.

If he heard her he didn't act like it.

Sprout gave a little giggle to try and smooth over the awkwardness he had caused and continued with her story.

_**And I don't know**_

_**I could crash and burn but maybe**_

_**At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me**_

_**So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right**_

_**No comparing, second guessing, no not this time **_

This strange behavior stuck Dumbledore.

"What was up with him?" Dumbledore through to himself.

He too was no longer listening to Sprout, instead he was watching Severus as he slowly walked towards the stage, stopping just short of the dance floor. Dumbledore could tell Severus had never lifted his gaze off Maura.

Just as Severus had done, Dumbledore slowly stepped away from the group.

"Give me just a moment Sprout." said Dumbledore as he walked away.

Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick and Binns all watched Dumbledore head over towards Severus. Sprout was a little embarrassed that her story kept getting interrupted and people just walked away, but she continued telling it.

Honestly McGonagall, Flitwick and Binns were more interested in what was happening between Severus and Dumbledore but they felt in a way obligated to let Sprout finish her story. So they remained behind and pretended to be interested in what she had to say.

Dumbledore reached Severus. He stood slightly to the side of him. Dumbledore looked over at Severus and saw he still was glaring at Maura.

He saw an anger in his eyes. His fist were at his sides and his knuckles were bright white. But oddly he looked deeply hurt as well.

Dumbledore was confused but didn't say anything.

_**Three months and I'm still breathing**_

_**Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know**_

_**It's never really over, no **_

Then it hit Dumbledore as hard as a wild bludger. It all made sense.

"Severus?" Dumbledore quietly said.

Snape turned his head sharp.

"You?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus silence was the only answer Dumbledore needed.

_**Wake up **_

Severus had written this.

It was his birthday gift to Lily.

No one was suppose to ever see, read or know about this poem. And now Maura Florence was up on stage singing it to the entire school!

Maybe a week ago Snape had taken a song Maura was writing away from her during his class. He snatched it from her and put it in his desk. But Oliver Unkna had been messing around with some of the supplies and caused a ugly black/green gas to fill the air. Everyone had started screaming and running around because everyones' eyes became to burn. Some people who were closest to the gas explosion even passed out. Snape shouted for everyone to go into the hallway but Maura must of managed to sneak up to his desk while everything was still hectic. Only she grabbed the wrong paper out of his drawer.

_**Three months and I'm still standing here**_

_**Three months and I'm getting better yeah**_

_**Three months and I still am**_

_**Three months and it's still harder now**_

_**Three months I've been living here without you now**_

_**Three months yeah, three months**_

_**Three months and I'm still breathing**_

_**Three months and I still remember it**_

_**Three months and I wake up **_

Dumbledore could tell Snape was livid.

He was going to make Maura pay for this.

"Severus." said Dumbledore, "For all she knows you took it from another student. If you go up to her, she'll know you wrote it."

Severus looked at Dumbledore, he was thinking it over. He wanted so bad to punish Maura.

"Think about it. Could you living with everyone knowing you wrote that song?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus looked at Maura and back at Dumbledore. He unclenched his fist and slowly stepped backwards.

Dumbledore felt horrible for threatening Severus like that but he knew it was for the better.

_**Three months and I'm still sober**_

_**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers **_

Severus turned around and quickly stormed out of the Great Hall. Maura would be having a much tougher time passing his class now. And he was determined Ravenclaw not win the House Cup. All Ravenclaw members would be watched closely for the remained of the year in his class. He was mad at Maura but also himself. Hadn't he learned by now? Don't write personal letters! Ever! Never again he swore to himself.


End file.
